This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for operating a refrigerator, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for operating a refrigerator having a chiller compartment.
A typical household refrigerator includes a freezer storage compartment and a fresh food storage compartment either arranged side-by-side or separated by a center mullion wall or over-and-under and separated by a horizontal center mullion wall. Shelves and drawers typically are provided in the fresh food compartment, and shelves and wire baskets typically are provided in the freezer compartment. In addition, an ice maker may be provided in the freezer compartment. A freezer door and a fresh food door close the access openings to the freezer and fresh food compartments, respectively.
Known refrigerators typically require extended periods of time to cool food and beverages placed therein. For example, it typically takes about four hours to cool a six pack of soda to a temperature of about 45° Fahrenheit (“F”). Beverages, such as soda, are often desired to be chilled in much less time than several hours. Thus, occasionally these items are placed in a freezer compartment for rapid cooling. If not closely monitored, the items will freeze and possibly break the packaging enclosing the item and creating a mess in the freezer compartment.
Numerous quick chill and super cool compartments located in refrigerator fresh food storage compartments and freezer compartments have been proposed to more rapidly chill and/or maintain food and beverage items at desired controlled temperatures for long term storage. Conventional compartments generally have duct systems attracting cold air from the freezer compartments, and utilize an existing freezer fan to channel cold air into the compartments. As a result, food or beverage items placed in chill compartments are susceptible to undesirable freezing if too much cold air is drawn from the freezer compartment into the chill compartment. Moreover, the duct systems may become frozen if moist air is input into the duct system and then cooled. In addition, conventional chill compartments may undesirably reduce refrigerator compartment space.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a refrigerator having a quick chill compartment located within the fresh food compartment wherein the quick chill compartment maintains a colder temperature than the fresh food compartment and the quick chill compartment is always above freezing.